


Everything For You

by galaxystiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxystiel/pseuds/galaxystiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Everything For You</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything For You

It had once been said that as soon as Castiel laid a hand on Dean Winchester in hell, he was lost. There was some measure of truth to that statement, more so than anyone seemed to realise.

Castiel himself had hinted at it once. Shortly after Lucifer had been released from the cage, when they were all desperately searching for a way to stop the Apocalypse. Bobby had been injured, lost the use of his legs. The slowly-falling angel had made his way to the hospital to discuss his plan of finding God, and to take Dean’s amulet. But Dean had scoffed at his plan, offering no suggestion of his own, and he’d lost his temper.

“I killed two angels this week. My brothers. I’m hunted, I rebelled. And I did it, all of it, for you. And you failed.”

But he rarely expressed the regard he had for Dean, how highly he valued him. Instead, he proved it time and time again in his actions. Each little thing Dean asked of him, no matter what it was, he would do it. He went after Crowley, stalking him to his home so he could deliver the location to the Winchesters. He severely weakened himself in an attempt to take both Dean and Sam back to stop Anna from killing their parents.

Possibly the most telling was after Dean let him down, by making the decision to run, to say ‘yes’ to Michael. Castiel stopped him, stood guard outside the panic room, even physically beat Dean in anger at the betrayal. Everything he’d ever done for Dean, even rebelling against Heaven for him, losing everything. And this was how Dean repaid him.

“I gave everything for you, and this is what you give to me!”

Even so, when it came to it, when he had lost any faith he had in Dean, he came through. He acted as bait to clear out the five angels inside, knowing it could potentially cost him his life, but he did so without hesitation. Because even if Dean did surrender to the angels… Castiel had remained loyal to him until the end.

He stayed through everything. When Sam said ‘yes’ to Lucifer and wasn’t strong enough to keep control, he wavered. He was ready to give up, to just drink himself into a stupor and prepare for the end of the world. But Dean was stronger, less prepared to give up, willing to do anything to save his brother. Dean went off alone, but Castiel’s loyalty and willingness to do everything in his power for Dean meant he wasn’t alone for long. Castiel turned up and did what he needed to do to help Dean, giving his life for him once again.

That wasn’t to say he didn’t make mistakes. In fact, Castiel made pretty huge errors, more than once. Working with Crowley, letting out the Leviathan, even breaking Sam’s mind in an attempt to distract the Winchesters from finding him. It made him distraught, all the measures he’d gone to, almost destroying Heaven. But even half-crazy, Dean convinced him to fight Dick Roman, and so he did.

In Purgatory, he immediately left Dean’s side, knowing he would be hunted and this was the only way to keep him safe. The Leviathan would be drawn to Castiel’s location like a moth to a flame and he needed to stay ahead so they wouldn’t go after his friend. Even when he had no intention of leaving Purgatory, he stuck to Dean’s side, regardless of the danger. His intention was to protect Dean from the attack Leviathan and accompany him to the portal, because he knew that Dean’s loyalty meant he would never leave him behind.

Castiel couldn’t even bring himself to kill Dean, against Naomi’s orders. To know that Dean needed him was more than he ever expected to hear, and it changed him entirely. Time after time, his motives always came back to Dean. Answering every single prayer and phone call wherever possible. He always came when Dean called for him, and never expected anything in return.

Because when it came down to it, everything was for Dean.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://diceandpokerchips.tumblr.com)


End file.
